


【吉莱】伟大的战争

by ZEROASHREL



Series: 吉莱 [5]
Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZEROASHREL/pseuds/ZEROASHREL
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Series: 吉莱 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135595
Kudos: 3





	【吉莱】伟大的战争

Siegfried Kircheis x Reinhard von Lohengramm  
LOVE LOVE LOVE

我睡着了，但是醒了过来。我觉得他尚且爱我，于是在我的床头整整齐齐放了三个苹果，没有削皮。我伸手去拿，却发觉自己的胳膊断了一只，只好让眼睛对着天花板发酸。过了一会，护士小姐来了，叫我吉尔菲艾斯先生，通知我下午就可以出院。看在我行动不便的份上，她多留了一会，并说早上的时候，有一位英俊的先生来过，留下一束鲜花，她指了指花瓶里的黄玫瑰，我们一起干笑了两声。

我想那是我的上司，在我努力工作的这些日子里，他安静的像房门前的奶牛，只有我稍微做些自己的事，他就变得无比暴躁，要和我在斗角场一决胜负。但现在的观众总是喜欢看一些潮流玩意，如果哪个电影公司拍不出什么新花样，他们就会立刻逃走，一边叫骂着，一边猛敲售票处的玻璃，大喊还钱还钱。这真是劲爆，毕典菲尔特说，他看着我躺在沙发上，一副半死不活的样子，我顿时觉得自己无比疲惫，好吧，在他的衬托下。毕典菲尔特说再过一阵子，新戏就会开机，导演正烦着选角，我难得说了句顺畅话，大谈了剧本里对外貌的偏离。虽然这世上不缺美人，但气质对头的又有几个，他非得无视掉演技上填补，找一个货真价实的人来当个小角色，难免伤筋动骨，气得头脑发昏。听说他给你送了束黄玫瑰？我拍了拍毕典菲尔特的肩膀说千真万确，他送了我一束给死人用的玩意，估计是想告诉我，别了，吉尔菲艾斯，你永远找不到那个漂亮男孩，你失业了。

毕典菲尔特哈哈大笑，这世上可能没有人教过他什么叫做情绪管理，我看他的脸胀的像头狒狒，只好疲惫的抬了抬石膏，说听着，哥们儿，我还没有被解雇，但我已经成这样了，我希望自己能获得应有的假期。可你这不是工伤，吉尔菲艾斯先生，万一那位知道你出去鬼混被来路不明的人一巴掌推下阳台，他估计比我笑得更厉害。我说不会的，我脑子里闪过罗严塔尔那张英俊的脸，说他已经在我的病房出名了，我能看出来，那些姑娘们被他迷了个半死。毕典菲尔特又在笑了，他说我没想到你还是这么逗，吉尔菲艾斯，外面的人都觉得你是一个温柔的好人，好吧你的确是，当时是，现在你在这里用自己的优势，那只舌头，大说特说，你得原谅我。说罢他抖得像个烟头，清洁工老先生总会用的那个，发出的稀薄烟让他蒸发，悠闲的没心没肺。

可我管不了那么多，我怀疑我在喝醉后，有过长达三小时的断片时间，其中包括了我遭受袭击，和我没有接通的，来自罗严塔尔的电话。他以为我被谋杀了，我疼的也是，我咬了一口我的晚餐，这是毕典菲尔特路过伯来家买的，我很喜欢那家的面包，很好的填补了我远离家乡的少部分苦恼。但毕典菲尔特想要喝酒，我说我柜子里有一瓶没开的啤酒，你不介意的话，我话还没说完，他就跑去了，过了一会儿他又大声说道，嘿，吉尔菲艾斯，告诉我你的钥匙在哪儿。我说在衣服里，毕典菲尔斯就没声了，接着他就发出了声鬼叫，把啤酒丢到沙发上就来挡我的视线。我把脸上那白乎乎的东西拉开，那张卡片已经被他捏的有些发皱了，但还是能辨认出上面漂亮的德文字迹，莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆。没有职务，我说，毕典菲尔特说还是手写的，是昨晚的事情吗，想再续前缘，引起你注意？接着把我推下阳台，我也不知道该摆出什么样的表情，毕典菲尔特说对，把你推下阳台，真是一位彪悍的小姐。也不一定是小姐，我说，莱因哈特这个名字明显是男名，毕典菲尔特做了一个鬼脸，像是在说乖乖，我的头又一阵发疼，觉得自己是被敲傻了，就麻利的把他赶出门去。

星期天的早上，我难得赖床，我长达二十九年的作息告诉我，我是一个不会原谅自己的人。而现在，我一觉睡到了九点半，洗漱过后，那张皱巴的名片还丢在我的桌上，我走过去看它，拿起它，那上面什么都没写，电话地址照片通通没有，但名字却熟悉的让我发毛。我说，齐格弗里德，没准哪个恶龙叫这个名字，不要害怕，反正你也打不败它。几个小时前，罗严塔尔在电话留言里说一周后开工，他希望在家静养的时候顺便翻翻报纸，找点能派上用场的东西，他说的很轻巧，带着罗严塔尔式的一贯风格，我在听到他说这没什么可害羞的，不就是一场醉酒的时候，坚定的打断了他的声音。可究竟有几个漂亮男孩会出现在报纸上呢，我在翻阅了一下午没用东西后，决定出门去购买晚餐。我的右手不能动弹，脸上还挂着点彩，这不算糟，真的，当我知道我喜欢的面包卖光的时候，才实觉天打五雷轰顶，奥贝斯坦场务迫害人心。我沮丧的告诉店员小姐，这是我最喜欢的面包了，她显得有些抱歉，朝我推荐了其他几款，当我选好晚餐的时候，前台已经空了，我环顾四周刚想喊请问，在系围裙的金发少年就从后厨走了出来。

他的头发很长，刚好可以扎起马尾，而那双锋利的眼睛，在这张漂亮的脸蛋上，总加了些不许开口的意味来。我知晓他的美丽，又愣在原地，他那双因为生气而变得无所谓的眼睛，怎么也学不会回避，直生生的袭击而来，不给我争辩的机会。我见过他，在梦里或者任何地方，我的喉咙动了动，直到他接过我僵硬手指拎的面包时，我才说请问这里有电话吗。

罗严塔尔很意外，但他相信我的眼光，提出是他过去还是我现在动身，我说我没有带摄像机，希望你给我一点时间，他说没关系，接着亲吻了任何一个甜心。我挂了电话，把钱付了问男孩什么时候下班。男孩没有很戒备，他只是生气而已，我想我会知道他为什么生气，只好笑着顺着他说着。他坐在桌子上，去拿货架上店主留给自己的晚餐，我明白这是他的特殊待遇，哪怕不是，我也无法怪罪他。我把我的晚餐递给他，他刚用手抹掉自己嘴角的面包屑，长发的他显得无比瘦小，好像那样卷曲茂密的头发吸干了他所有的养分，在他惨白的脸上显示出不健康的气息来。他手里拿着面包，轻巧的跳到地上，他比我矮十几公分，完全是没有长熟的身子。我和他聊了很多，知道了他家境的困难之处就朝他发出邀请，问他愿不愿意在我的房子里借住几日，我以为他会满怀欣喜的答应，或者冷漠的拒绝，但他没有，只是露出一副你有事求我的模样，说不喜欢这样绕来绕去的表达方式。我看着他，他就伸手去够我的头发，我没有阻止他，只好看着他那双锋利的眼睛，柔声去问他的名字。在那一瞬间，他显得很无措，随即大笑起来，我被他笑的发懵，他就抓住我的领带说你那天可没系这样复杂的玩意，我全明白了，我叫他莱因哈特先生，他就恶心的想吐舌头，也许我们可以跳开这个，我朝他伸出手去。是的，他还那么小，十七岁，没有成年，住在亲戚家的阁楼上，像每个童话故事里悲惨的开场，但我知道他不在意。

莱因哈特往皮包里塞了几件干净的衬衣，一本书和一个厚本子，我替他拎着包问他愿不愿意把这个箱子丢掉，他思索了一下说我需要那本书和日记本，他表现的过于坦荡，对我展现出超乎寻常的信任，这叫我觉得有些压力。我带莱因哈特买了新的衣服，问他想不想吃新的晚餐，他快速眨了眨眼睛说自己困了，那副茫然的样子让我想起了几年前跳窗而逃的乔，我不确定我能养好他，只好小心翼翼的做了。毕典菲尔特曾经吐槽过我的细致，他说我简直是一个神经质，家里干净规整不说，还要要求别人都这样，他说没准乔就是因为你的过度关爱逃跑的，并不是所有的猫都是家猫，我不信。过了一阵子，莱因哈特洗完澡出来，我从报纸上抬起脑袋，就看到他湿漉漉的脚。准确的来说，他全身都湿透了，没有任何烘干措施，他套上了我准备的那件长款睡衣，漂亮的像教堂里的天使娃娃。我叫他坐在地毯上，拿来毛巾给他擦头发，他就乖乖呆着，然后打了一个喷嚏，我害怕他会感冒，和他说莱因哈特，洗完澡要擦干身子才能穿睡衣，他显然困极了，只点头不吭声，我带他去房间，拿出一套新的衣服，他换起来很快，是被这样繁琐的操作弄烦了，只想快快入眠。我看着衣角擦过他的身子，看到他纤细的腰和裸露的脚趾，我觉得自己脸红了，只好扭过头去，他爬上床，我就给他盖好被子，看着他闭上眼睛。但是他睁开了，他说你是在等我叫你爸比吗，我红了耳朵，他就指了指脸蛋，说你欠我一个晚安吻。

这一觉我睡得无比漫长，我深知他对我信任至极，那样的恐慌却也无法从我的脑子里溜走。我被爱这一词禁锢，只得找千万所监狱将我射杀，可我却跑了出来。我了解词语的构造，明白自己曾经说出口，曾经就是很早以前，很久远很久远的事了。第二天我带莱因哈特去见罗严塔尔，没有人愿意在星期一看到讨厌鬼的，我碰到了奥贝斯坦，他正在找罗严塔尔商量事情，米达麦亚也在，计划都在顺利进行，只有我被推下了阳台。罗严塔尔先是问候了我的胳膊（他看起来更像是想笑）奥贝斯坦压根不想理这些，只有米达麦亚是诚心的，但罗严塔尔阻止了他，并问我怎么样了，人呢？我说他还在打工，几分钟以后就到了，罗严塔尔吹了一声口哨说，那可真是太棒了，我好久没有等过人了，希望你挑选的这位能叫我值得这十几分钟。但二十分钟过去了，莱因哈特还没有到，奥贝斯坦那双像极了石灰的眼睛里，传出了一种别样的气体，我感受到了这份东西，退到了缪拉身后，他显然没有受过训练，可怜的新人，我看着他在发抖。可毕典菲尔特也失踪了，那大概率是被谋杀了吧，奥贝斯坦冷飕飕的说道，罗严塔尔说我应该不需要献花了，我说是的，导演先生，你已经献给我一束美丽的黄玫瑰了，我以为他会反驳我，结果他哈哈大笑说我献给你黄玫瑰？吉尔菲艾斯，你现在也转变风格，改行讲笑话了吗？恕我直言，不太适合你。我看着罗严塔尔，罗严塔尔看米达麦亚，米达麦亚没有明白我的意思，我说该死的，难道来我病房找我开玩笑的不是你吗？罗严塔尔说这不好笑，我说我明白，但是，我收到了一束玫瑰花，黄色的。世界就变得很安静。

这当然不是我的话的缘故，现在可没有什么乱看的局面了，外面在下雨，我听到了好大的雨声，然后我们一起看向门，毕典菲尔特和莱因哈特就一起到了。嘿，看我找到了什么。毕典菲尔特的大嗓门都没让这时凝固的东西打碎，莱因哈特穿着我给他的新衣服，只是衬衫和长裤，散着一头卷曲的金发，罗严塔尔张了张嘴，米达麦亚发出了赞赏，奥贝斯坦的眼睛可算闪闪发光了，但我觉得他显得更加骇人，索性拍拍缪拉，缪拉却说，真是太美了。

我问莱因哈特那样的长发有什么特别含义吗，莱因哈特说没关系，可以剪掉，我就知道我又犯了俗称啰里吧嗦的毛病。虽然罗严塔尔说没关系，可以不剪，现在就很美，但奥贝斯坦很坚持说这样的头发不搭配那样的衣服，需要再精神一点。晚些时候，妆造到了，我联系他给莱因哈特剪头发，莱因哈特就拉住了我说让我来剪。我说我手艺很差劲，怕会划伤你漂亮的脸，莱因哈特就说没关系，我怎样都不会差劲，毕典菲尔特噗了一声，缪拉说的确有道理，但我剪起来十分缓慢，生怕坏了一点，破坏了整个的美感。但事实证明我应该再相信自己些，我在重复的动作中找到了手感，甚至发觉出了熟悉感来。在妆造打理好后，莱因哈特苍白的脸不知怎么变得红润起来，嘴唇也因为化妆变得鲜红，反倒更适合故事中那个穿着学生制服，靠在窗前看书的男孩。

拍摄期间，我的手好了大半，拆了石膏，也算是能自由活动。莱因哈特很快习惯剧组的生活，忍受了那一个个小刷子在他脸上扫来扫去，但其实，莱因哈特根本不需要这些，奥贝斯坦坚持要做，说什么场合要搭配什么样的东西，罗严塔尔表示赞同。可在拍摄莱因哈特从学校的窗口往下跳的场景时，我老是提心吊胆，虽然说他已经很大了，身高也很高，四肢灵活，不是玻璃娃娃，但我老是想到我那只可怜的小猫咪，我亲爱的乔，他不见踪影，甚至连我给他扎的黄色蝴蝶结都没有丢下。而这场的莱因哈特更是显得游刃有余，起初我们都不认为他有演技，事实上他做的比我们想的都好，他不需要那些东西，只要呈现出来，就真实极了。有次收工，我们讨论莱因哈特尖利的嘴巴，我说他对我也是这样，像爪子一样，只要熟悉了就要往人身上挠两下，毕典菲尔特很感兴趣，他说自己被说后总是不免有些沮丧，我说没关系，毕典菲尔特，他就算是尖牙利嘴也无比坦荡，清透，真是少有的个性啊，毕典菲尔特看了我，我看着他，他咧了咧嘴。

但我还是害怕他会受伤，我终于明白自己肩膀上的那个重担算什么了，可我也无法拿捏自己对他的感情。我在窗户底下喊，莱因哈特，没关系，我接住你，莱因哈特在窗台上晃腿，奥贝斯坦拉住我说讲什么傻话，你想被拍进去吗？然后莱因哈特嚼着口香糖跳下来了，落地完美，轻盈的要命，罗严塔尔在鼓掌，毕典菲尔特想给他一个拥抱，他杀青了。莱因哈特的戏份不多，通过彩色胶片去看，也多了一层褪色效果，罗严塔尔硬要往镜头前面加滤镜，从而达到一种刺眼的鲜明，我看着他把那个小片子一个一个放到镜头上，莱因哈特跑来，把刚刚收到的鲜花递给我，开始脱衣服。他的戏服和他的常服其实没什么区别，洗干净脸以后，他那张惨白的脸又带着不健康的红润，我用手碰碰他柔软的脸颊，他叫我吉尔菲艾斯，我发觉他的双手很凉，就去摸他的脖颈，他的脖子也变凉了，连脸庞额头都变得冰冷。他说的话也那么冷酷，我看着他尖尖的下巴，他很快整理好自己，说要回家去，今天真是太累了。

第二天莱因哈特发了高烧，我对他说这是我的责任，他觉得我脑子坏掉了，就眨了眨眼睛，我相信他眼前的我一片模糊，我摸了摸他柔软的金色头发，它们那么短，显露出纤细的脖子。我说莱因哈特，是不是长发比较暖和，莱因哈特说也许是比较重要，但也无所谓了，我知道这样就好。他笑起来的时候，总是带着一种夺目的意味，虽然他冷着一张脸，容易给人威压，但那样漂亮，可爱的笑容，灿烂极了。我深觉自己的天灵盖被掀翻，一种长久的愧疚冲击着我，我用额头探了探他的温度，说从明天开始，我要去剪辑室修剪录像带，他问我是在黑屋子里用牙签去做吗，我说是的，也没什么区别，我们都笑了，我总觉得我需要给他一个熊娃娃，问他我需要给你什么，他伸出手卷了卷我的头发，我全明白了。

在这没有边际的三个月里，我遭受着来自罗严塔尔的完美折磨，虽然说成品我也不够满意，出现莱因哈特的镜头让我在这个腐烂的小房子里重新找到了活下去的希望。我的脖子酸疼，眼睛模糊，我躺倒在地板上，旁边躺着罗严塔尔，他在睡觉。我现在觉得无比后悔，我在想三个月之前，那个莱因哈特疲惫的晚上，我应该再多看看他，再给他一个晚安吻，我现在想不起来这孩子在我耳边说话是怎样的感觉，我想要拥抱他，告诉他马上就到夏天，我们可以去海边看看游艇，但这该死的工作还没有做完，我们又进入一场折磨。莱因哈特并没有来看我，小猫有他自己的生活，可我也觉得我把他低估了，导致我现在也没有什么准确的衡量。当最后一个片段被剪辑完成后，我对罗严塔尔说，这三百一十四从今以后是我的幸运数字，鬼知道我为什么改了这么多次，他却发了半天愣，抽了根烟说吉尔菲艾斯，你变得好暴躁，也许吧，我说，我觉得自己的头无比的疼，电影中死去的莱因哈特和现实中等待我的莱因哈特都叫我着迷，却想要逃跑。我觉得他对我的感情很深，我也想用更深的回报他，可想而知，我被自己的感情吓到了，这狭隘的东西，让我觉得我会禁锢这个可怜的生物。

在工作结束后，我没有立即回家，我去酒吧喝了杯啤酒，吃了些东西，电视机上吱吱的不知道在报道什么，有几个军舰，几艘飞机过去了，一场无声的爆炸，真棒，我想，所有的声音又被音乐盖去了。晚上十点半，我回到家去，家里没有任何人，我走去莱因哈特的房间，见着窗户大开，寒冷的风把我击垮，我开始大声喊他的名字，却没有人做声。没有人在意这个，奥丁，齐格弗里德都不在意，我为什么要在意呢。我坐在床上，闻着自己衣服上香水和酒味，我那双疲惫的眼睛，和下巴上冒出的胡须让我变得苍老。莱因哈特曾经说我的眼睛很蓝，又蓝又深邃，是典型的日耳曼血统，我说我不在意血统的，他说他也不在意，但说出来就会有趣好多。我觉得我想起来了，那天晚上，我从剪辑室出来，上一部电影搞得我筋疲力尽，我想喝酒，喝好多酒去脱离那个痛苦，但我相信罗严塔尔比我还要痛苦，他已经有三部电影被撤下，只有法兰西那边才愿意接纳他。说真的，我考虑移民一下，罗严塔尔叼着烟说，我相信他是对的，在这个紧张局势下，我们也不知道该做些什么。你知道吗，我只是有远见，看到了毒气的泛滥，当时没有任何一个人有这样的眼睛，罗严塔尔说，可是，不行，我们总会为什么而低头。我不能保证，我看着他气哼哼的做上映阉割版，只好说会有机会全放的，他冷哼一声说吉尔菲艾斯，有没有人说过你总会把事情看得十分积极，我怀疑你脑子里装着太阳，不然你为什么和阿波罗一样老是叫我脸红发躁，来吧吉尔菲艾斯，去看看你儿子偷的火焰车吧！我立刻跑了，我熟悉这种句式，于是在吨吨灌酒，在模糊中，我看到吧台里那张漂亮的脸。我记得他，在很早以前，我就想清楚了，他有极浅的眼睛和灿烂的头发，我伸出手，他递给我纸片和一个吻，我便用力的吻他，去闻他身上的气息。我知道，他身上有消毒水的味道，有泥土的味道，还有一些香气，一些蛋糕和甜品，但在这个夜里，我拥抱他，我们进行一场爱的宣泄，直至最后，他在用力拥住我，把指甲抠进我的皮肤，这样细小的疼痛，让我想起了很久以前的剧烈。

我的脖子和心脏被劈成两半，惨烈的像被炸弹碾压，但我好歹是完整的，我感受到影子，却也睁不开眼睛了。德国的冬天真的太冷了，我们不在奥地利，我们不是那里的居民，我拥抱着他，他却挣脱了，我感觉他的愤怒，和他的不平稳，但他拥抱着我，后背对着阳台，我对他说，莱因哈特，这里太冷了，我明白，他也明白。他叫我吉尔菲艾斯，他只叫我这个，用手指玩我的头发，我亲亲他，他也亲过来，我们穿着随意，他冻得发抖，我害怕他消失，只好把自己的外套裹住他。莱因哈特那金黄色的头发，终于变得灼热了，连同周围的，一起变得灼热。炮火声，一些尖叫声，我全都能听到，我拥抱着莱因哈特，对他说，没关系，一切都会好的。

我睡醒了，我走到桌子前，看到一张皱巴的纸，我把它丢到垃圾桶里，把窗户关上，准备去上班。奥贝斯坦和罗严塔尔在讨论问题，他们看到我，和我打了招呼，我说电影怎么样了，罗严塔尔说我们入围了电影节，还不错，但他看上去很高兴，奥贝斯坦也是，一切都变好了。下班时，我去了一趟酒吧，却迷路了，走到了面包店前，我走进去，买了常买的那款面包，回到家去，坐在沙发上看报纸。冬天的柏林很冷，我们的城市拆除了很多战时的建筑，有些我蛮喜欢的。到了晚些时候，我换了一身衣服，去参加一场活动。在罗严塔尔的要求下，我在胸口别了一朵黄玫瑰，奥贝斯坦也赞同，媒体都在惊异我们的团队只有三个人，这没什么值得惊讶的，我已经想到了其他两人的表情，笑着看了看表。整理好发言稿后，我站在卧室里，我关了灯，座钟就响了。我推开窗户，下了楼，我开心极了。面对镜头，成功的喜悦让我的胸肺堵塞，闪光灯又叫我眼睛发酸，一切都很好，我便举起酒杯庆祝了这场伟大的战争。

FIN


End file.
